Our Love is to Strong
by sean is my hottie
Summary: After Gansta Gansta, Emma hates Sean, Sean wants Emma back. Whats Emma going to do? Take Sean back?
1. Its Over

**Hay guyz, sry if you read this before, I made some few changes in this chapter, so re read! love you cuties!**

**Our love is so Strong**

**Its truly over.**

**Emmas Point Of View**

"Sean, can we talk, like really talk?"

"Got nothing to say"

Why do I keep on waking up, crying because of this dream? I HATE him, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM. Emma thought that if she would keep telling herself that she hated Sean, soon she would start to believe it and it would make all of this pain go away. She hated the fact that he had broke her heart, when she needed him the most. Her dad was on his death bed, and she had no one to help her. Sean was the only one that ever really, and truly there for her and now that he is gone, Emma didn't think she could ever feel that she could trust anyone ever again. Emma relised that it was about time to get ready for school. After Emma got ready for school, she went up stairs to find that her house was empty, with a note on the door saying, "Emma, Good Morning! I had to take your father to the hospital, please come to watch Jack. Love Mom" With that Emma left for school, feeling even worse about everything in her life.

**Seans Point Of View**

Sean woke up with the worst headact. He hadn't felt good ever since he and Emma had broken up. Its been almost 3 weeks now, and he really missed her. He couldn't understand why all he did was think about her. He dumped her, but for some reason he really missed her. For the first week with Jay, it was fun, but now, Sean thought to himself, it was not worth losing Emma.He still really cared for Emma, but Sean new that she would NEVER take him back. With that thought in his mind, Sean felt awful, and he diecied that he was going to get Emma back, no matter what happends.

**At School**

Emma was at her locker, getting her books. She was so upset, that she had hardly wanted to even go that day, first her dream about Sean, and then that note from her dad. As she was putting her books back into her locker Emma herd some one say "Em, we need to talk" Emma reconzied the voice, but didnt want to answer it. She just kept doing what she was doing, but even faster now. She didnt even look at Sean, but he said it again. "Emma, can we please talk." Emma was being strong like she always was, and finished at her locker, and walked past Sean, yelling, "GOT NOTHING TO SAY!." When Emma said that, Sean looked at Emma with thos big blue eyes and looked as if he was about to cry, "Emma, Im sorry serously. I dont even no what to say anymore." As Sean was talking, the bell had rung, and Emma was about to go to class, when all of the sudden she started to cry. She sat down aganst the locker, with her head in her knees crying. Sean didnt understand what he did. He sat next to her, trying to talk to her the only way he new how. He held her. Emma began to cry even harder, thinking about how worse her life is, she couldnt help but to cry. "Emma, you have to tell me whats rong, I want to ficks everything that I did to hurt you. Emma Im truly sorry." Emma looked at Sean and saw the wonderful blue eyes and right then and there she relised why she feel in love with him."Sean, you cant fick what you did, you broke my heart, and right now, I dont ever think that its going to get better.Ugh, I hate you Sean, just leave me alone.!With saying that Emma got up, and Sean, just sat there, looking as if he was going to cry. "Emma, tell me what I did!" Sean was getting mad now and Emma could tell.

"Everything Sean, Everything. You dont even understand what you did to me. Emma started to cry harder now.Sean you were my everything, and now I dont have you I have nothing. I hate you, why am I sitting here talking to you?" With saying that Emma got up, but with Emmas luck Mr. Ratich just started to walk down the hall, with this look on his face.

"Emma please com here."...


	2. The Unthinkable

"Emma please come here"

"Mr. Ratich, Im really sorry, Ill get to class right now." Emma said as she started to walk off. But then Mr. R stoped her and said, "no don't worry about it, but I have some bad news for you." Emma was scared now, she didn't no what to say, she never got in trouble and she hadn't done anything wrong, and then it accured to her. It was Snake. Emma started to shake, she didn't no what to do. "Emma Im sorry that this had to happen to you, but Snake, well he is dead." Mr. R said. Emma just sat right down where she was, and was histrically crying.

As Sean was watching all of this, he didn't no who to react, he was scared for Emma, he himself was even crying. When he saw Emma hit the ground, he started to cry with her, hugging her, letting her cry on his solders.

Emma didnt know what to do. As Mr. R said thos words to her, her whole world came down. Just when Sean broke up with her. She couldnt stop crying. Her whole body was shacking. She got up, "Mist-Mist-Mr Raditch, I have to g-g-g-o." She started to walk, but then feel from shacking so much. "Emma, let Sean take you home, your cant walk home yourself." "Sean you are excused for the rest of the day." With Mr. R saying that Sean helped Emma up and they walked home.

All Emma could think about was how upset she was that she wasnt going to get to say bye to Snake. She loved him so much he was the only real father in her life. As she was walking, she could bearly stay up, Sean helped her up, but Emma wished that it was anyone but him. She wanted to hate him so much, but having him there for her, only made her not hate him, but want to be with him again. But she couldnt get hurt, not again. They didnt talk at all, Sean just held Emma up and helped her form not falling. When they reached the park, Emma fell into Seans arms and Sean just held her liek that for a few minutes. Emma letting him hold her, she just cried on his sholder. Not carying anymore. When Emma finaly stoped crying, Emma said, "Im fine now Sean, I can walk home from here."

SRY GUYZ IM TIRED, ILL UPDATE MORE TOMORROW!


	3. Love or Dead?

**Hay everyone! sry for the short story earlyer and for the long update! I have been sick! hope you like this!**

**Love or Dead?**

""Im fine now Sean, I can walk home from here." "Emma why do you have to be like this, why wont you just talk to me, tell me what your going through, I have been through almost everything you always talked to me, i wanted things to go back to the way they used to be." Sean was almost in tears. "Sean you want to no what Im going through do you?" Emma was yellling crying, and looked as if she was a ghost. "Look at my rist Sean, look you really want to no what im going through? I dont feel anymore! You hurt me so bad, my heart it just hurts all the time! I had to do something, tried to end my life, but it didnt work and i was so unlucky. And the sad thing is, Im upset about my dad dieing. But im happy, cuz if it was at any other time, i would feel more pain then I ever had to go through, and what you did to me, I dont think anyone can go through that much pain. So if you really think you can relate, then Ill lisen, but i really doint think you can so im leaving." Emma started to run, run faster then she ever did, when she finally got two blocks away, she sat down and put her head in her knees and just cried, cried for her dad, Sean, and espcally herself.

Sean just sat there lisening to what Emma had just said, replaying that over and over in his head, untill he actully started to cry. He needed to find her. How she could hurt herself, thinking she wanted to die because of him, Sean just wouldnt have it. He loved her so much, that if she really hated him that much and he put her through that much pain, he would leave, leave her forever.

When Sean got back home, he told Tracker that he was going to go out for a while, and took the bike he had been fixing up, and started to drive it as fast as he could. He went passed Emmas house relsised what he was about to do, was the right thing for everyone, but what he didnt no was, he would killing Emma even more. As Sean went pasted her house again, he saw her crying out on her front porch. If he was going to die today, the last thing he wanted to do was to say good bye to Emma, even if she hated it.

Emma didnt notice that Sean was sitting next to her until he wispered quitly" Im leaving you alone forever, I just wanted you to no that I love you and I will never ever stop, and Im sorry for what I did.""Sean, stop making this harder on me. I jsut lost my dad, dont leave me alone, just hold me. Dont ever let go." Sean did as Emma told her letting her cry on his sholder. Sean washappy that Emma didnt mind him being there, and she needed him. But he didnt understand why she didnt hate him anymore. Sean thought to himself, right now, who cares. Emma crying on Sean, she didnt no what she was doing. She just needed some one anyone, and right now, she didnt care if it was such. Heck, she wanted it to be Sean. She wanted him to be there for her again. She never wanted him to let go.

After about 10 minutes of Emma sitting there, Emma finally pulled away and looked at Sean. Sean didnt say anything, just sat there waitng for her to talk. "Sh Sh Sean" Emma said quitly, "what did you say before?" " That I love you ans I will never stop, but i relsied to you dont feel the same way, so im going to leave you alone." "Sean, thats the last thing I want you to do, I have been waiting to hear thos words from you forever. But you cant hurt me again, I need you too much. Look at me. Im a reck. My dad is dead, I didnt have you, my life just sucked. If I cant ever get my dad back, I figured that I have to get back what I still can." Seand leand into Emma, to what could have been the best kiss anyone has ever gave Emma. Emma felt as if her heart just went back into peices and life was going to be good again.

**The next day at school**

Emma and Sean walked down the halls hand in hand not caring what anyone said. Sean went to shop and Emma went to art. She was happy once again, well for what it was. She was till upset about her dad but she could tell that life was going to be good agian. But thats just what she thought.

MORE SOON! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	4. Last Chance

**"Our Love is to Strong"**

**"Last Chance"**

Emma sat in art class thinking none other then how bad her day was yesterday, and even tho she didnt have a father, she was still happy. Well as happy as she could be. She could barly take a smile off her face. Emma couldnt stay in class any longer so she asked if she could go to the bathroom. As Emma is walking to the bathroom, she went the long way to see Sean in shop class, but when Emma got to that class, she saw something, something that she will never EVER forget.

After Sean droped emma off in art, giving her a fast kiss, he couldnt stop smiling. He had his Emma back, and nothing was was going to change that. Ya that what he thought. When Sean went into shop class, Jay come up to him and started to talk to him like nothing happend between them. Which nothing really did but Sean hasnt like him very much."Cameron, yo I got something to tell you." "Whats up Jay?" "Ya you no Amy, shes totali into you, go talk to her before Mr. L comes back.""Um...Jay before Sean could say anything Jay was pushing him out the door. "Ugh...hi Amy." Sean said, kind of nervous. "Sean, I need you, I really like you." and with out any warining Amy kissed Sean. Sean was in so much shock, he pulled away as fast as he could, but their he saw Emma, his Emma standing there not blinking just looking at him, with theses eyes of saddness that he thought was going to hunt him for ever.

Emma ran away as fast as she could, not turning back for anything. She ran outside to the ravien, her heaven. A place were no one could be bother her, she could just think, think about how stupid she was to take Sean back, think about how she needed to get out of town, and go away for a while for s fresh start, think about, well how much life sucked for her at the time. She was crying but not as hard as she was befor, "dad" she said so softly, "why did you have to go, now? When me and mom needed you the most.You didnt even get to see your son be one years old! How come you couldnt stay strong? How come?" Now Emma was yelling, and when she looked up, she saw Sean, all she did was put her head down and stoped crying, she had to be strong. She didnt want him to see how hurt she truly was. "Emma, will you just lisen to me, please?" "Im done Sean, I gave you your last chance, your broke my heart for the last time! Im sick of loving you, and Im going to stop, Im moving out of degrassi, and Im never coming back, Im happy that you made me lose everything I had." She started to walk away, and then turned around, "Once again" Then walked away and never looked back.

When she got home, she and her mom had a long tak about everything and her and her mother thought it would be a good idea to go live with my grandmother in New York for a little while. So that night Emma packed her things and that night left for the United States.

Sean walked around outside all night drunk, he didnt no what to do. He lost her again, and this time, it wasnt even his fault! This time, he turned beer, and got drunk, then he was walking past her house and started to seroulsy think about her. Maybe him and Emma realli werent supposed to be together, wait why am I thinking that, I love her, Im soo happy when Im with her, were supposd to be togheter and damit if thats the last thing I do were going ot be together. It was now almost 12 30, and Sean had to go to see her, he needed her, she needed him no matter how much she said she didnt. Him, being drunk went to ring the doorbell at 12 30 at night, when Spike answered the door. "Sean? Sean what are you doing here! Have you any idea what time it is?" Spike said kind of upset. "I need, I need to see Emma" Sean said, Spike could smell the beer off of his breath. "Sean Emma left, she moved in with her Grandmother for a while." "Then Im going to see her there, where does her Grandmother, where does her, and right then and there Sean just passed out. Spike took care of him, and called Emma and told her what happened first thing in the moring.

Sean woke up to Spike talking to Emma and over herd her say well I hope you like New York City sweetie, and other crap that he didnt care about. He had such a headack, but he needed to see Emma, he didnt care if he got kicked out of school, he was going to New York to find her if it was the last thing he did.


	5. my life needs you

Hay! this is TST, but my way! hope you like it!

Dear Emma,

The day you stopped loving me was one of the hardest days I've ever known You let go so abrutply that I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you You never gave us the chance that we deserved, yet you knew right away it would never last Though you hurt me, you were hurt too The only differnce is... I'm still living with this pain The pain that constantly reminds me of how good I had things and how badly I messed up Because I love you so much... I'm willing to drift away from you as though I never meant anything to you Just know... you will always be much more than you can even begin to imagin.

I love you,

Sean.

Sean had wrote that letter maybe 10 times now, before he ever got the courage to send it to Emma. He thought about going to New York to find her, but it just wasnt going to work. He new that she needed time, and one day she would have to go back. So as time went on, Sean started to hang out with Jay again, and he even met this girl Ellie, how had made him feel again. They got really serous together, and for almost a year now, they have been going storng. Sean still missed Emma, every day of his life, but Ellie is who he had now, and he was almost sure he loved her.

Emma had started out pretty bad in New York, she would cry herself to sleep every night, she even started to cut. She got letters from Sean, but never read them, just kept them in a box un tuched. After about the first 3 months there, she started to feel better, and was getting her life on track. She had lived with her Grandma for almost 2 years, when she relised that she needed to go back to Degrassi. So Jr year, so moved back there.

As summer went on, she never even saw Sean. She didnt want to. She herd that he was with Ellie now, and Emma was fine with it. She had Manny, Toby, and JT. When school started, Emma had no other choise but to see Sean. The first day of school, Emma didnt wnat ot go, but she new she had too, and with that, she went, not caring if Sean Cameron was there.

Sean and Ellie had walked to school holding hands, and as they entered the school, they walked towards Seans locker, were Sean thought he was dreaming. On his way there, he saw his Emma, Emma Nelison, the one he had loved for so many years. As he saw her, he looked as if he was a deer in head lights. Ellie didnt no what happened, and then relised it was Emma. She just shook him and said "Come on Sean." and with that Emma herd, turned around, smiled and then just walked away. She was very proud of herself for that, and luckly only had one class with him, and in that class she didnt evne look at him. but sean on the other hand, could not belive that Emma was back. He had to talk to her, but he didnt no what to say, he had Ellie now, and well he just didnt no what to do. He was confused, but just tired to forget her, like she did with him, but they both new that they never forgot eachother, but more in love then ever.

Then next couple weeks went well for Emma. She was on this quiz game show, with Toby, Jimmy, and Rick. Emma didnt understand why everyone didnt like him. They would push im in the halls, and they were very rude to him. She herd that he had put Terri in a como, but she didnt hear details. She felt bad for him, so she was his friend. The day of the game show, he had told her that he was winning this for her. She felt kind of weird because she didnt like him. When he had gone up to give an answer, yellow paint and feathers went all over him. Emma once again felt bad for him, and went after him. "Rick, dont worry about it, it was a stupid little prank." Right then and there Rick kissed her. She back away as fast as she could. "Rick what are you doing?" "I thought you loved me" "Love you, i felt sorry for you." With that Rick left, and Emma was standing there, Sean staring at her right around the coner.

Sean couldnt belive it. Emma had changed so much. She would have never had said anything like that to anyone. She relised that he was staring at her, and just says "Ya Sean, that was your doing. Im a bitch now because of you." Sean didnt no what to say, and just turned around and walked away. The rest of the day was Mr R trying to tell people to figure out who did the paint. Then right when 9th period bell rang, Sean Emma and Toby herd a loud noise in the hall, they walked pasted it to see that Rick had a gun, and Jimmy on the floor. "Hello Emma, you made my list" Rick said as he was pointing the gun at her. "Emma go, he has a gun" Sean said, as he was pushing her back. "DONT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" rick said screaming. Emma just stood there crying, not moving. "Im sorry i kissed you. But you made my list." Rick had the gun pointed right to her. "Rick, put the gun down, life is only going to get worse, trust me I no.Sean said, walking slowly towards rick. "It cant, I already shot one person." Rick had the gun, and was about to shoot, when Sean went up to him, and started to fit with him. The gun went off, Sean and Rick both feel to the floor.

Emma, was in questioning when she looked at Sean. She didnt no what to say. He saved her life. All she wanted to do was go up to him and just hug him. She wanted to thank him, for everything, and just be with him again. They looked at each other, she mouthed the words "thank you" and he just sat there, looking at her, and right when Ellie came in the room, forgot about Emma complitly. Emma new that it was over, and it was never ever going ot happen again. That night, Emma didnt sleep, and they all found out that Rick had died.

The next day at school was hell.Emma, everyone talking about her, saying things, she just couldnt take it. She went into the MI lab, witch was Snakes old room. No one was in there but Sean. Emma started to cry, and just huged Sean. "You saved my life, I dont no what to say." She was crying as hard as she could. She felt safe in his arms again, and then soon he let go, leaving and not saying anything. As both there days went on, Sean was the hero, and Emma was the talk of the school. Everyone wanted to interview Sean, and he had seened something his mother said about him, and just flipped. As he walked out of the reporters car with Ellie, they went up to jay who was standing by Emma waiting for him. "Move im driving" sean said angryly. As Ellie and Jay got into the car, Sean looked at Emma and said "Get in, your coming." And the four of them drove to Wassaga Beach, witch would be a trip to remember.

It was a long quite drive for everyone. No one said anything. When they got there, they pulled up to a trailer park. They all got out of the car. "It looks like a lunch box." Jay said, in a rude voice. "Shut up, its were i was born." Sean said back. Sean started to walk up to his house, were Ellie goes "Maybe you should cool off." "Im cool, we have been driving for two hours." Then Emma just said "Let him go Ellie, he shbould have done this years ago." Sean was actully happy that she had said that. She new him, she new what he went throught. He needed her here, and he new just as much that she needed him here with her. As Sean walked up to the door, his mother answered trying to give him a hug, but Sean was pissed. "I herd your interview, well I just came up here to tell you that, next time, tell them the truth. Like how you gave up on me." "Sean," his mother tried to say, but he didnt care, "and make sure to tell them that you sent me away, so you didnt have to deal with me anymore." Sean walked away saying that.

Sean had felt good that he had gone up to his parents and said that. He new that he couldnt say it over the phone, but really he needed to see his mom. He needed them, and as much as he didnt want to admite it, he needed them as much as he needed Emma. But the thing Sean new was, he didnt have either of them.

They all went to the beach and were having a great time. But then Sean saw tyler, and things started to look ugly. Emma was the only one that understood what Sean was going through. She was there too, and the too of them were quite, the whole time, even when tyler was yelling at sean. Ellie didnt really understand, and after there little fight with tyler, Ellie had startd to belive what Tyler was saying, and not Sean. "Sean, Im trying to understand what you are going through, but you just wont talk to me." "You want me to talk, okay, when the gun went off, i felt this warm luiqued, i thought i pissed myself, but really, i was drenched in ricks blookd." "Sean" ellie said as she started to walk closer. "Your not doing this to me" and Sean just went on his jet sky, going crazy when he feel off. Ellie Emma and Jay dindt no what to do, Sean was just laying in the lake, head in the water. Tyler saw this, and ran into it, he got Sean out and brought him to land. "Sean, Sean wake up" Emma said as she was rubbing his back. When Sean woke up, the first thing he saw was Emma, and right then and their he new things were going to get better. They all made sure he was okay, and then he said he wanted to be alone for a couple of minutes. So Emma, Jay and Ellie went to go get something to eat.

Emma went up to Sean about 20 minutes later. Sean was just stairing into space. "Earth to Sean. Hello. Maybe you should see a dr." emma said as she waved her hand across his face. "Emma Im fine, jsut thinking." "About what?" "Everything, the past years. Emma Im sorry." "For what?" "Everything I put you through." "I think you made up for it, and dont worry about it, ancient history. But I think we should be going." "Okay, just one pit stop first"

Sean got back into the car, and drove back to his parents house. He was the only one that got out of the car this time, and went to talk to his parents. He knocked on the door, and his parents finally came. "So when are the cops coming?" Seans dad asked. Sean started to walk away but his mom stoped him. "He didnt mean that Sean." "Im here with friends dad." "So after all these years, no phone call, no nothing?" "Dad, your the one that send me away." "Sean we did that to keep you out of Jail. Sean me and your father made a lot of mistakes in our lifes, but sending you to live with tracker, was the best thing we ever did. It kept you out of jail." "So why are you here son?" Sean was almost in tears now, "because this kid at school, was going to shoot the lov-my friend" then he stoped for a second. He just relised that he had saved Emma. His Emma, the girl he had loved for ever. The girl that was the one that kept him out of jail, that made him the person he is today. It was Emma he saved, andno matter how much crap they went throught, he would always be the one to save her. Sean just broke into tears as he went on, "I think, I think i might have killed him" Now as was hystrical, and his parents hugging him, "He died, I killed him." With his parents hugging him, nowing that Emmas the one for him, he new he was going to be safe again, and life was going to get better then this. After that, he and his parents had a long talk, about everything.

Well Sean was talking to his parents, Emma Jay and Ellie, just sat in Jays car lisening to music. Emma couldnt take her mind of Sean. She loved him. She never stoped. She couldnt belelive that he almost died for her. All of these years hating him, when she could have just loved him and things wouldnt turn out the way they were. She had to tell him, she didnt care if Ellie would beat the crap out of her, she needed Sean. She missed him all of thos years away. She started crying thinking about this, and Jay and Ellie looked at her confused. They didnt understand why. Ellie, climed in the back seat, and huged her "Emma, its going to be okay. Trust me." Emma felt bad, they thought she was crying becuase of the gun. but she was really crying becuase the girl that was hugging her, had her loves heart. Emma soon relised that she wasnt going to get Sean back, and that made her cry even harder.

About 30 minutes later, Sean started walking back, and we all got out of the car. Ellie went up to Sean, kissed him and just said "lets get you out of here." "Ellie, im" "Your staying arnt you?" "Ellie, I need to be here with my parents, to deal" 'Sean I love you," "Ellie, I love you too but." Well he was saying that, he was looking at Emma the whole time. "Yo Cameron get in the car." Jay said. "Staying." "Are you sure about this man?" Now you could hear ellie crying, slapping the rubberband against her rist. "Ya." Jay hugged Sean, then we all got in the car and left. As we were pulling away slowly, Emma looking back, saw Sean crying. She was him mouth the words "I love you Emma." and with that, Emma made jay stop the car. "Jay stop the car. Jay stop the car." "For what?" "just stop the car." Emma was getting mad now, Jay stoped the car. "Emma turned to Ellie and said "Ellie, Im sorry, but I have to do this." Emma got out of the car, and with Sean walking away, Emma was running, faster then she ever could. As she was running, she had pictures going through her mind of their first kiss, their first date, their fights, everything that she could remember. His house felt liek forever to get to, but Emma just kept running. Jays car was still stoped there, and Ellie was out of the car. Looking confused, she started to walk back towards Seans house to. Emma finally got to his house, screaming "Sean wait, Sean!"

Sean turned around and saw Emma crying, running towards him. He was to crying, and started to run towards her. They hugged, and just cried on eachothers sholders. "Sean, i needed you, Sean, I dont no how to thank you. You saved my life." Sean thought that Emma was only there because they went through that together, and Sean would understand what she was going through. "Emma, I didnt even have to think about saving you, its just second nature to me. And if you ever need to talk, Im only a phone call away." They stoped hugging and they were looking at eachother now, Sean had stoped crying, but Emma was still going. "Sean, I cant, you cant, I cant go home with out you" "Em, its gunna be hard at school, and i no we both went throught his, but you have to be storng. You can make it with out me. You'll find an amazing guy that will be ther for you to deal with, and well always be friends." Emma didnt understand why Sean was saying this. She wantd to say she loved him, but she couldnt. There was so much going on in her head. "Sean, your the amazing guy i want to be there for me to deal with." Sean couldnt belevie what he was hearing. "Emma," he started to say, when he herd Ellie, crying behind his fence. He new that he just broke her heart, but his would be broken if he didnt do this. Emma was the one he loved. He new it. "Sean its fine, I understand. We can be friends." Sean put his hands on Emma, and kissed her forhead and was wiping her tears. "Emma no, were not going to be friends, your going to be my girlfriend, my best friend, my everything." With that, Emma couldnt controll her hears, she was crying as hard as he ever did, and Sean just hugged her. "I love you." "I love you too Sean." With that, Emma just cried on Seans solder for 5 minutes, were Seans parents came out side.

"Is everything okay out here?" "Ya mom, this is Emma, the girl I was telling you about." Emma lifted her head up, and smiled at his mom and dad. "Well hello there Emma" Seans mom was coming down his steps to give her a hug. "Thanks for helping out my Sean, you really helped him." Emma just smiled, "He was all worth it." Emma went inside to call her mom to tell her were she is, and Sean was out side going to talk to Ellie.

"Ellie, look Im really sorry." "Its okay Sean, really I understand. Its hard to forget your first love." "Ellie, you were amazing, thank you for everything, and I really hope that we cna be freinds. IF you ever need me, im just a phone call away." "Thanks Sean." Ellie said, kissing him on the check, and walking back to Jays car.

Sean couldnt belvie everything that went on today. He was happier then ever to have Emma back in his life. He was standing outside, looking up at the stars, watching Jay pull away. Emma came and sat down next to him. They just sat there in silince for a minute. "Emma, thank you." "For what?" "Giving me my life back." Emma just layed her head on Seans sholder, and had his arms around her, nowing that she was going to be happy again. Sean looked at Emma, we the saddest eyes and said, "Em why did you leave?" "I had to, i couldnt stay. Every time I would look at you I would cry, I got myself into a bad habbit that day when I saw you kissing Amy, and I scared my mom. She didnt no what to do." "What bad habbit?" Emma slowly lifted up her arms, and Sean saw the scares. "Emma, why?" "Sean, I didnt feel anymore. The first time you broke up with me I did it, and then you broke my heart again, and thats the worst pain in the world to feel. This pain was easer to deal with." "Em, Im sorry, Im soo sorry." "Its okay, jsut dont break my heart again." "Never will that happen." Sean kissed Emma, and she felt as good as she had in years.

The next moring, Sean thought everything that happend that day was a dream. Then he saw Emma in his arms and new that it was real. He and Emma wer together again, and forever.

Emma went home that day, and about a month later Sean was back home too. They were still together through out highschool, and collage. They did have some problems, but they always worked through them. Sean owned his own shop, and was one of the biggest auto repair shops in all of Cali. Emma became a righter and her first best seller, "Our Love is Too Storng." A story about her and Seans love story. Emma had just gotten the news that they were going to make a movie out of it.

That was it. There lives were perfect. The best part was, they had eachother. and there love, was to strong.


End file.
